


Us and Water

by astr0emeria



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit Sanders-centric, Drowning, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, deceit is half-merman, puking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astr0emeria/pseuds/astr0emeria
Summary: Deceit is a half-merman in a crew of pirates. One day, the ship cash and Deceit doesn’t know how to swim, his instincts kicks in.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Us and Water

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired from this post by 5am-the-foxing-hour on Tumblr  
> https://5am-the-foxing-hour.tumblr.com/post/610890489316704256/i-was-hit-with-a-pirate-au-idea-deceit-is-a

The wind was strong, and the water was agitated. Waves hit us with the strength of angry gods. They were screaming, running, the storm was strong. Something was of though, Deceit could feel it in his bones. They were too close, of what he didn’t know, but they were too close. Logan screamed something that was lost in the wind.

Then the ship crashed. The wood creaked and was torn away by the rocks it hit. It dangerously tilted right when a rock exploded the hold. Water cashed into the cabins and finally made their boat tip overboard.

The water was cold. It froze Deceit movements with the shock. His clothes heavy dragged him down. He panicked. He didn’t know how to swim. He tried desperately to reach the surface, but he couldn’t make it. His lungs pleaded for air as bubbles escaped his mouth.

Then, dark. 

It was dark, then light.

\----  
Help!

Someone!

So loud! So heavy! I can’t breathe!

You can’t breathe!

We can’t …

I…

Can…

Breathe.

Calm. I can breathe.

Not drowning. 

I can breathe. 

I’m not drowning. 

It’s okay.

Who are we am I?

Who? Me? He? Us?

Who are you?

It been so long, but it was still to short.

I’m so sleepy, but I can’t rest. Why?

Everything is so slow, it’s all so nice I’m at home. Finally, at home.

…

Ha, right. Them, you care about them… I? care about them.

Why do we you care about them anyways. They fight the water when they are so helpless, so hopeless.

Humm… so blurry we I should just let them. 

Stop pulling.

Swim. Why should we swim again?

Why are we you sad?

Why do we you cry?

Okay, I will swim, we I will help them you.

It’ll be okay. 

I promise you.

++++++

Patton’s arms and legs hurt. He was tired and the sea was violently bringing his head under water while giving him almost no time to breathe. From where he was, he could see Logan desperately trying to find a debris he could cling onto, only to find more and more water. Patton had lost Virgil, but he knew his friend was to his right. He had also lost Remus and Deceit from his sight, but they were all right the last time that he saw them. The problem was Roman, he was unconscious. Their beloved captain hit his head on something when the ship crashed and lost consciousness.

Patton tried to scream to Logan, only to cough heavily when he was submerged again by the waves. He looked up to maybe swim in Logan’s direction, but didn’t find him. He searched frantically around him to catch glimpse of the rest of the crew, but he could only see dark water. 

Thinking that they had drowned, Patton let himself limp. He didn’t trash when he went under water, he didn’t try to go upwards as he sink deeper and deeper into the sea.  
In the corner of his eyes, he saw something. He wouldn’t have mind it wasn’t it the middle of a gigantic storm and wasn't it emitting a bright yellow light. He turned his body towards the unidentified object.

The view waiting for him was beautifully shocking.

Deceit, their newest crew member, was now a merman and was swimming around Patton in circle, looking at him like he was an interesting specimen. Deceit’s legs and waist had been replaced by a thin and muscular fish tail. On each side, large pale fabric-like fins trailed in the water following the movement of the waves above. Thousands of minuscule fish scales the size of a nail reflecting the moonlight covered his tail and continued to trail in sparse patches up to the merman’s torso and littered his cheeks. Faint yellow light escaped from two thin lines of scales under his fins. Deceit’s mismatched eyes were hypnotizing. The right eye was icy blue and the left one had a bright yellow pupil and was surrounded by more tiny scales.

In one fast, swift movement, the merman took Patton to the surface. The man inhaled greedily and had a coughing fit. Patton’s lungs burned and he never knew oxygen tasted so good.

Once his breath was calm again, Patton gripped his hero tighter. The little flaps around Dee’s ears opened wide and he started to swim in direction of a small island carefully keeping Patton’s head above the sea. The shore was far, but deceit was fast. In a couple of minutes, the healer was back on land sitting with the rest of the crew.  
Roman had had it the worst of them all, he was shaking, and he had thrown up and coughed a lot, but in the end he was fine.

They were all fine.

Once everyone was reassured the pirates turned towards the half-submerged merman. He would regularly make clicks and high-pitched noises and whistles that none of them understood. 

Roman had thought that the fact that Deceit was changed in a siren would have changed something to his attitude, but he could feel the sarcasm in the strange noises coming out of Deceit’s throat and Roman didn’t speak siren.

After a while, the merman swam to the sand and dragged himself on the beach. When the waves couldn’t reach him anymore, he curled in a ball and lost consciousness.

++++++

Deceit woke up soaking wet in the sand. His mind was fuzzy and background buzzing obscured his thoughts. The sun hit his eyes ruthlessly and made him groan in pain. He slowly remembered last night’s events and wondered where the others were and how he managed to get on the island. Deceit rubbed his eyes and prepared himself internally for the journey for answers he was about to begin.

Well, he was about to do it until a gasp made him turn around. Behind him, the rest of the crew was sleeping. The rest of the crew, except Roman who, of course, had ventured out to fetch the wood that now littered the ground as he woke the sleeping pirates. They all stared at Deceit with blurry starry eyes, when the man just wanted answers and to go back to sleep.

Someone would have a lot of explaining to do that day.


End file.
